


Myrtle's Visitor

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Myrtle have an understanding. Crack pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrtle's Visitor

When Luna walked into the girl's bathroom, she immediately sought out Myrtle. Unfortunately, the ghost was crying once again.

Luna's eyes were sad. "What happened now, Myrtle?"

"Some first year Slytherin girls came in here and started throwing things at me."

Luna's heart hurt as the ghost continued to cry.

"Even now they call me a geek. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I know, Myrtle. I know. It's not fair. Everyone always calls me Loony Luna. I wish they'd just leave me alone, too."

Myrtle floated down to hover near her. "I don't think you're loony."

Luna smiled happily. "And I don't think you're a geek."

They looked at each other longingly. Luna wished Myrtle was corporal so they could touch each other. Myrtle was the only one who understood Luna, and she knew she'd never find anyone like the ghost.

"I'll love you, Myrtle. Always and Forever."

"I love you too, Luna."

Luna knew that when she eventually died, she'd do everything in her power to stay in the physical plane as a ghost, and maybe she could share the girl's bathroom with Myrtle. Then they'd be able to be together, for all eternity.


End file.
